General Grievous (CJDM1999)
"It's time to die!" -General Grievous' first line when entering the game. "I'll enjoy crushing you!" -General Grievous' second line when entering the game. General Grievous is one of the Fun Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Star Wars franchise. Background Legends Grievous was once a Kaleesh warrior who was engineered for Count Dooku's purposes before the Battle of Geonosis, in preparation of the Clone Wars. Before his transformation into a cyborg, Dooku had Grievous's shuttle crash, leaving him barely alive with near-fatal injuries. Count Dooku then offered him a new existence and was transformed. Grievous then took up position as General of the Confederate droid army, and became Dooku's right-hand henchman and was trained by Dooku himself in the seven classic art forms of lightsaber dueling. He usually collected the lightsabers of the Jedi he killed as trophies, as he had a great hatred for Jedi. In 22 BBY, Grievous, in his final major act, infiltrated the Senate building and captured Chancellor Palpatine, taking him prisoner aboard his flagship, the Invisible Hand. In the opening events of the Battle of Coruscant, Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker sucessfully rescued the Chancellor from Grievous' hands, and the cowardly General fled from his dying flagship to the world of Utapau. Obi-Wan pursued him to Utapau and confronted Grievous. Ordering his army of droids to stand down, Grievous challenged the Jedi Knight for a duel to the death. Grievous utilised all four of his arms, and first attacked using his lightsaber-buzzsaw technique. Obi-Wan was able to survive this attack, and sliced the hands from Grievous' lower arms. Grievous then fled in his personal wheelbike. Kenobi chased him through the city streets on Utapaun lizard-back before finally engaging him again on a landing platform. Obi-Wan was able to disarm Grievous, but the general used his cybernetic implants to pummel him. Kenobi was able to pull apart a section of his armour, revealing his internal organs. Obi-Wan tried to trip him, but the metal was too hard for his leg, and Grievous threw him to the edge of the platform. As Grievous was about to strike Obi-Wan with the electrostaff, Obi-Wan used the Force to summon the blaster towards him. He then killed the general by firing multiple blaster shots into his now-exposed internal organs, igniting the flammable liquids and causing him to explode. His armoured shell remained untouched while Obi-Wan stole his starfighter. Canon Before a cyborg, Grievous was a Kaleesh warlord from the planet Kalee, Grievous was named Qymaen jai Sheelal. During this time, the warlord had toppled nations, slain legends, and killed kings. The Jedi at this time were known to kill many of Qymaen's people which caused him to hate the Jedi. Qymaen, now Grievous, was allied with Count Dooku of Serenno. He never trusted him fully, believing that the new Confederacy would help end the Jedi for wrong actions. Grievous claimed to have chosen to be rebuilt and have portions of his body replaced with cybernetics. As a cyborg, Grievous changed his personality, becoming heroic. He became the General of the Separatist Droid Army. He is a cyborg who liked using droids and became the leader of the most powerful droid army the Galaxy has ever seen. Grand Interdimensional War TBA Abilities # Super Strength # Vine Cut # Technology # Illumination # Intelligence # Photo Mode Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Prequel Trilogy Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Vine Cut Category:Grapple Category:Technology Category:Illumination Category:Intelligence Category:Photo Mode Category:Male Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Canon Characters Category:Legends Characters Category:Cyborgs